Cleric
Cleric Priests serve as the intemediaries between the races of Keren and the rulers of the outer planes. Clerics are priests who weild divine magic- they have been specifically chosen by the gods themselves to be their more direct agents. Their powers come from intense devotion and instinctual understanding of the desires of the deity they have sworn their souls too. Cleric adventurers are healers who inspire and protect their parties but also trained warriors who are capable of mowing down those who's alignments are antithetical to their gods. They've joined the adventuring guild because their patron god demands it of them; they may not know specifically why, but the cleric knows it is divine will that they travel to the Hall of Heroes in Coastport and present themselves as candidates. Virtually every cleric who arrives is eagerly accepted by the Guildmaster- there is inevitably a bigger demand for capable clerics in SAGE then an available supply. Creating A Cleric The most important decision to make when you begin your cleric character is which of the nine celestial deities of Keren would you like your character to serve. These nine deities has a unique alignment and patronizes a player race. It is not necessary for a cleric to have a perfectly parallel alignment or be of that race- gods move in mysterious ways- but it cannot be antithetical: a lawful good deity would not choose a chaotic evil person as their cleric, but they might choose a lawful neutral or chaotic good person who they saw great potential in. Then it is time to answer the following questions before start to work of the dicey bits of your character sheet. : 1. Did you enter the service of this god eagerly and intentionally or were you compelled by the divine against your own immediate desire? If so, what did they do to compel you? : 2. How did the temple priests back home regard you as you were being trained as a cleric? Were they supportive or jealous? Were you considered a champion or a troublemaker? : 3. What are three beliefs about your god/religion that you hold as absolutely true? : 4. What are your personal goals as an adventurer? What special task do you think your deity has in mind for you? What must you avoid doing to remain in your gods' favor? Suggested Abilities & Background Wisdom should be your highest ability, followed by strength and constitution. The acolyte background is ideal for a cleric. Class Features Hit Points *Hit Dice: 1d8 per cleric level *Starting Level 1 Hit Points: 8 + Constitution bonus *Hit Points At Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution bonus per cleric level after 1st. Proficiencies *Amor: light armor, medium armor, shields *Weapons: all simple weapons *Tools: none *Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma *Skills: Choose two from History, Insight, Medicine, Persuasion and Religion Equipment: In addition to the starting equipment you gain from your background, you may begin with: *(a) a mace or (b) a warhammer (if proficient) *(a)scale mail or (b) chain mail or © leather armor (if proficient) *(a) a light crossbow and 20 bolts or (b) any simple weapon *(a) a priest's pack or (b) an explorer's pack *a shield and a holy symbol Spellcasting As a channel for divine power, a cleric can cast cleric spells. See General Rules For Spellcasting and Cleric Spell List for more information. Cantrips At first level, your character knows 3 cantrips of your choice from the cleric spell list. You can learn additional cleric cantrips at higher levels. Cleric Spells The Cleric Table covers how many spell slots you have to cast spells at each level. To cast one of your spells, you must use a slot equal or higher to the level of the spell you are casting. When all your slots are used, you cannot cast more spells until after an extended rest (8 hours restful sleep for a human cleric). You begin each day following extended rest with a list of cleric spells equal to your wisdom modifier + cleric level. For example, Wilice Smithson is a 1st level human cleric with a wisdom of 16. This provides him with a wisdom bonus of +3. This provides him with 5 first level spell slots. Divine Domain Choose from one domain related to your deity such as Knowledge, Light, Life, Nature, Trickery, or War. Your choice grants you domain spells that you gain as specific cleric levels. Once you gain a domain spell, you always have it prepared and it doesn't count against the number of spells you can prepare each day. Certain domain spells don't appear on the normal cleric spell list, but they are nevertheless cleric spells for a cleric proficient in that domain. Spellcasting Ability Wisdom is your spellcasting ability because the power of your spells comes from your devotion to your deity and their regard for you. You use your Wisdom modifier whenever a clerical spell refers to your spell casting ability as well as when setting a saving throw DC and making a spell attack roll. : Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier : Spell attack modifier= your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Ritual Casting You can cast a cleric spell as a ritual if the spell has a ritual tag and you have the spell prepared on your list. Spellcasting Focus You many use a holy symbol as a spellcasting focus for your cleric spells. Channel Divinity At second level, a cleric dagins the ability to chnnel divine energy directly from their deity, using that energy to fuel magical effects. 2nd level clerics start with two divine effects: Turn Undead and a domain-determined effct. It is your choice when to channel and effect and which effect you wish to channel; they must be followed by a short or long rest before you have the ability to channel them again.